


Nancy Wheeler imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Nancy Wheeler imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Polaroid part 1 (nsfw)

Every summer your family went on vacation to Florida and this year was no different.

You would be gone for two whole weeks so you stopped by the Wheeler house before your flight to see Nancy.

“Y/N shouldn’t you be at the airport by now?” Nancy’s mom asked you as you walked inside.

“I’m meeting my family there, Steve’s actually giving me a ride, just wanted to say goodbye to Nancy,” you told her, not noticing Nancy slip something into the duffel bag slung on your shoulder.

“How sweet, i’ll give you to a moment,” she said going to the kitchen.

“Beat it Mike,” Nancy told her little brother playing atari on the couch.

“I live here too you know,” Mike retorted mashing buttons on the controler.

“Alright I guess we’re just gonna have to make out in front of you then,” Nancy said in response.

“Gross alright, alright i’m gone,” he said putting his game on pause and heading up to his room, “stupid teenagers,” he muttered going up the stairs.

“I’m really gonna miss you,” you told Nancy as she wrapped her arms around your neck.

“Two weeks is such a long time,” Nancy said kissing you lightly.

“I’ll call you whenever I can, granted my sister doesn’t hog the hotel phone,” you said kissing her again.

“Just have fun alright,” she smiled kissing you harder this time.

You stood there kissing Nancy in her living room which didn’t happen often considering one of her family members was always around but you took advantage of the privacy and slipped your tongue into her mouth.

Nancy eagerly recripocated the action until you finally had to seperate for air.

“I should probably be getting to Steve’s,” you said reluctantly.

“I can’t wait for you to get back,” Nancy grinned running her hands down your back and squeezing your ass playfully.

“I’ll be counting down the days,” you smiled kissing her one last time.

A few hours later you had arrived with your family in Orlando and checked into your hotel.

Your parents thought you and your little sister were old enough to have your own room though you had to promise that neither of you would order any room service without thier permission.

You unlocked the room door and your sister pushed her way in front of you, bee lineing for her choice of the beds.

“Dibs on the phone!” She yelled out jumping onto one of the beds.

“No way, I have to call Nancy and i’m older!” You said throwing your bag on the second bed.

“Too late, you snooze you lose,” your sister said picking up the phone and dialing her best friend’s number.

You groaned and sat down on the bed, pulling your bag into your lap and digging around inside.

You noticed a polaroid picture on the side of the bed that you didn’t remember packing.

On the back of the polaroid was written “for when you miss me” that you recognized as Nancy’s handwriting.

Picking it up you turned it to the side with the photo on it and when you realized what was on it you immedietly looked over your shoulder to make sure your sister wasn’t paying any attention.

You looked back to the polaroid and smiled.

The polaroid was a picture of Nancy but she was lying back on her bed, her hair splayed out around her.

She was wearing one of your button ups that you had left in her room and it was completely open, showing off the black bra she was wearing.

You would definetely be using this photo the first chance you had a moment to yourself.


	2. Polaroid part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by anon: Post vacation reader x Nancy. Nancy says “my parents won’t be home till tonight ;)”

“God that picture you gave me was so hot,” you said in between kisses as you stumbled into Nancy’s bedroom.

Two weeks without Nancy was two weeks too long.

“I thought you would like it,” she giggled as you picked her up, her legs wrapping around your waist.

“When will your parents be home?” You said laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

“Not ‘till tonight,” she grinned running her hands under your shirt and tugging it over your head.

You smirked and leaned down to kiss her again.

Nancy moaned when you palmed her chest through her shirt.

“Take it off,” she muttered.

She sat up enough for you to pull her shirt off and lied back as you began kissing down her neck to her chest.

You reached under her and unclipped her bra, taking a nipple into your mouth.

“Y/N,” she moaned, her chest raising into the air.

Nancy fumbled with your belt, pulling it apart and snaking her hand into your boxers, stroking your cock.

You unbuttoned her jeans and slipped your hand inside, feeling how wet she was.

She continued stroking you as your fingers rubbed circles over her clit before dipping them inside her.

You pumped your fingers a few times but Nancy was growing impatient.

She started to shrug your pants down your hips so you got up, taking them off watching Nancy do the same with the rest of her own clothes.

You grabbed a condom from her nightstand, slipping it on yourself.

You wasted no time getting back on top of her, lining your cock up and pushing inside her slowly.

Nancy threw her head back, her hands tangling in your hair and gripping softly.

Building a steady rhythm you nipped at Nancy’s neck.

Her hands traveled down your back, leaving faint red marks behind them.

“I missed you so much,” you groaned.

“I missed you too,” Nancy said kissing you deeply as you thrusted into her.

She rolled her hips upwards meeting your thrusts.

One of Nancy’s hands went to her clit, creating quick circles while you wrapped your lips around her nipple once more.

Nancy tightened around you, crying out as she came hard.

With a few more thrusts you were cuming too and rode out your highs together.

When the last wave hit you gently pulled out of her, collapsing next to her.

“You’re not done already are you,” Nancy teased.

“No way, just give me a minute. We’ve got two weeks to catch up on,” you smiled.


	3. Tell me what you want (nsfw)

“Y/N,” Nancy groaned with your lips wrapped one of her nipples.

You flicked your tongue over her nipple one last time before moving back up to her neck, nipping gently.

“Tell me what you want,” you said low into her ear.

“I want you to you to make me feel good,” Nancy said breathing heavily.

“I can do that,” you smirked, teasing her entrance with the tip of your cock.

Nancy threw her head back against the pillows when you slipped inside her.

You rocked your hips, Nancy’s chest arching into the air.

You palmed her breast, kissing her hard and swallowing her moans.

Nancy wrapped her legs around your waist, allowing you to thrust faster.

Snaking a hand down her stomach you rubbed tight circles around her clit.

“Y/N!” Nancy cried as she came.

Your thrusted a few more times, working her through her orgasm.

Pulling out you stroked your cock until you spurt out onto the bed sheets.

You rolled over so you were lying on the bed next to her.

“Should we get dressed?” You asked.

“My parents won’t be home for another hour,” she said cuddling into your side.

You chuckled and grabbed the comforter, tugging it over you two.

“We have time for a nap then,” you laughed.


	4. Winter formal (nsfw)

“Like what you see?” Nancy asked you as you stared at her with your mouth wide open.

Tomorrow was the winter formal and she asked you to come over so she could show you the dress she bought.

Of course she looked beautiful in the dress and you couldn’t take your eyes off of her.

“It’s perfect,” you finally muttered.

“You think so?” She said doing a little twirl.

You got up from where you were sitting on her bed and walked over to her, “you look beautiful in that dress,” you said kissing her softly, “but you’re also beautiful out of that dress.”

She laughed and hit your shoulder, “Y/N,” and turned around to look at herself in the full length mirror.

“What i’m just being honest,” you smiled.

“Why don’t you help me get out of it then?” She grinned.

“Don’t mind if i do,” you said pulling the zipper of the dress down slowly.

You slid the strap over her shoulder and kissed up her shoulder to her neck.

The dress fell to the floor and you turned her back around, picking her up and taking her to the bed.

Dropping her to the mattress you climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply.

One of your hands glided up her stomach to palm at her chest.

Your lips went back to her neck, biting down a little harder than you normally did.

“Don’t be so rough, there can’t be any marks,” Nancy groaned.

“You don’t want everyone at that dance tomorrow to know you’re mine?” You said playfully.

“I think they already know,” she giggled.

“Fine, i’ll just leave my mark where only I get to see,” you smirked, kissing down her body until you reached her thighs.

When Nancy was getting ready for the dance the next evening her thighs were covered in your marks.


	5. He's not you

Nancy had been your best friend since you were six years old.

Then freshman year of high school she met Steve and she would constantly talk about her crush on him with you.

This is what made you finally admit to yourself that you had feelings for Nancy.

She was so into Steve that you didn’t have the heart to tell her how you felt, you just wanted her to be happy even through seeing her with him hurt you a little more each time.

When they started dating sophomore year you slowly drifted away from her, Nancy didn’t really notice since she was now spending so much of her free time with Steve.

A few months later and you had completely cut ties with Nancy, no more study sessions, no more staying up all night talking on the phone, no more Saturday trips to the movie theater where you watched movie after movie together.

It wasn’t until Mike asked over dinner why he hadn’t seen you around the Wheeler house lately that Nancy came to the realization that the two of you hadn’t spoken in weeks.

That night she laid in bed, phone to her ear as she waited for you to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Y/N? It’s Nancy.”

“Oh, hi Nancy,” you said stoically.

“I was just calling to see how you were doing, we haven’t really talked in a while,” she said.

“I’m fine,” you replied.

“Well do you maybe want to do something this weekend? We can go to the mall or go see a movie?” she asked hopefully

“I can’t, I’m busy… I’m sure Steve will go with you,” you stated a little harshly.

“Oh okay… I’ll see you at school tomorrow then?”

“Yeah sure… goodnight Nancy.”

“Goodnight-” she started but you hung up on her.

You avoided Nancy at school the next day and for the next month after that.

The honeymoon phase between Nancy and Steve started to dissipate and Nancy thought maybe she wasn’t as happy in their relationship as she previously believed.

Or maybe she wasn’t happy because she didn’t have you in her life anymore.

Did she have feelings for you too?

You weren’t doing much better on your end, Jonathan told Nancy how you stopped hanging out with him too, how you closed yourself off from everyone.

One day you didn’t even show up for school which was unlike you, Nancy was so worried that she stopped by your house afterschool to check up on you.

“Hi Mrs. Y/L/N, is Y/N home?” she asked your mom at the front door.

“Nancy dear it’s been so long,” your mom said hugging her, “and yes, Y/N is up in his room. He’s barely left his bedroom in weeks, maybe you can get him to come out of there.”

Nancy went upstairs to your bedroom, when she entered you were lying on your bed, stereo playing loudly beside you as you stared up at the ceiling.

“Y/N?” she said to get your attention.

You looked over to see Nancy standing in your doorway, you sat up and turned the stereo off, “Nancy, what are you doing here?”

“You weren’t at school, I thought I’d come by and give you your homework,” she said taking a seat next to you on your bed.

“Thanks.”

“Y/N, are you alright? I’m worried about you, you haven’t been yourself lately.”

“Nancy I’m fine, shouldn’t you be with Steve?”

“Actually Steve and I are taking a break,” she confessed.

“What why?” you said surprised.

“Because I missed you.”

“Nancy, you’re my best friend and I think I might like you as more than my best friend but I just want you to be happy even if it’s with Steve instead of me-”

Nancy leaned over and kissed you softly, “Steve’s a good guy, a great guy actually but I realized that he’s not you and Y/N, I think you are the one I want to be with.”

“Are you sure?” you said still in shock that Nancy had just kissed you.

“Very,” she smiled before kissing you again.


	6. You wanna dance?

You didn’t want to come to your high school’s winter dance but somehow your friends convinced you to.

While they were all off dancing with some girls hoping they would get lucky that night you were sitting alone on the gyms bleachers.

You chugged down the rest of your drink, looking out to see everyone happily dancing.

Nancy was standing over by the punch bowl on the opposite end of the gym when you caught her eye.

You looked away quickly, hoping the girl you had been crushing on for a year didn’t notice you staring at her.

The radio hit playing over the speaker system came to an end, leading into a slow song.

Everybody stopped dancing, girls wrapped their arms around their dates necks as the guys held onto their hips moving in a more calming rhythm.

You groaned at the scene, contemplating if you should just go home early when there was a gentle tap on your shoulder.

“You wanna dance?” Nancy asked you.

Nancy Wheeler was asking you to dance and like a fool your mouth went dry.

She playfully raised an eyebrow at your dumbstruck expression, “is that a yes?” she chuckled.

“Yes- yes, I’d love to dance with you Nancy,” you finally muttered out.

She grabbed your hand, pulling you to your feet and led you to the dance floor.

You nervously put your hands on her waist, purposefully leaving distance between the two of you.

“Don’t be nervous,” she teased, putting her hands gently on your shoulders and bringing you closer.

“It’s hard to not be nervous when your dancing with a girl so beautiful,” you said shyly.

Nancy blushed at the comment and began slowly swaying to the music with you.

When the song ended Nancy smiled up at you, “Thanks for the dance.”

You wanted to ask her to stay but you were lost for words, watching her walk back to her friends.

An hour later the night was coming to a close and people started leaving.

You were walking to your car when you saw Nancy again.

“Hey Nancy, do you want a ride home?” you asked her.

“Sure that’d be great,” she responded.

It was a quiet ride to the Wheeler house.

You pulled up and insisted on walking her to the door.

You two awkwardly stood there on the porch for a moment.

“Thank you for driving me home,” she told you breaking the silence.

“Anytime Nancy, I’ll uh, see you on Monday,” you said turning to walk away but she grabbed your hand to stop you.

She leaned in to quickly kiss you leaving you speechless.

“I’ll see you Monday Y/N,” she grinned before walking inside.

Suddenly you were glad your friends made you come to the dance tonight.


	7. I can dream about you (nsfw)

The thing you wanted most was to make Nancy feel special, that she knew how much you loved her and how you were willing to give her the world.

The two of you had talked about your first time, confessing that after a few months of dating you were both ready to go further physically.

You had planned a dinner under the stars, surprising her with a picnic on top of the hill with the best view of Hawkins.

After finishing off a plate of pasta from her favorite italian restaurant you laid on the blanket looking up at the sky.

“I think that one’s name is Nancy Wheeler,” you said, pointing at a particularly bright star.

“No it’s not,” she giggled.

“Of course it is, the most beautiful star deserves the most beautiful name,” you said kissing her forehead.

When the cold night air started to get to you guys you headed back to your home, your parents gone for the weekend.

You stopped her in the living room, “give me one minute.”

Nancy took off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack as she waited.

She heard music coming from your bedroom, recognizing the song as ‘i can dream about you’ by Dan Hartman.

You returned shortly and guided her to your room.

Nancy stepped inside taken back by the candles that lit your room.

“Where did you get all of these?” She questioned.

“Mrs. Byers at the general store found me every candle they had in stock at the general store,” you explained.

Grabbing her hands you began to dance around the room to the music coming from your stereo.

She laughed, throwing her arms around your neck.

When the chorus came around for the second time you sang along.

I can dream about you.

If I can’t hold you tonight.

I can dream about you.

You know how to hold me just right.

I can dream about you.

I’m gonna press my lips against you and hold you to me

I can dream about you.

You know you got me spellbound what else can it be

Nancy kissed you deeply and walked you back to your bed.

She laid down, looking up at you standing there.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” You asked.

“I want this Y/N. I want you,” she said low.

You climbed on top of her, kissing her hard.

Time passed and clothes were discarded until you were both fully naked.

“We can still stop,” you said in between kisses.

“Y/N,” she muttered.

“Yes?” You said concerned that she was regretting this.

“Make love to me.”

You smiled and kissed her long and slow before moving down her neck.

Stopping at her chest you nipped and kissed all around one breast, your hand palming the other.

Nancy groaned when you switched up which breast was receiving attention from your lips and which from your palm.

Going lower your hands held onto her waist as you licked and sucked at her hips.

“Shit,” Nancy cried out when your tongue touched her clit for the first time.

You gripped her thighs holding her in place as your explored her.

Eventually you climbed back up her body, kissing her hard.

“You taste so good,” you teased.

Nancy laughed as she kissed you.

She groaned in displeasure when you pulled away but realized you only did so to grab a condom from your dresser.

You stumbled to put it on but Nancy waited patiently knowing it was your first time.

“Sorry,” you said embarrassed when you finally got it on.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she reassured you.

“You still want this right?” You asked again.

“Yes Y/N, i still want this,” she nodded.

Taking a deep breath you lined yourself up with her entrance, pushing in slowly.

Both you and Nancy moaned simultaneously as you rocked your hips.

Nancy’s hands were on your back, your thrusts picking up its pace.

Your lips reattached to her neck, Nancy moaning underneath you.

“Y/N,” she said under breath.

Not long after you were cumming but you kept up with your movements determined to make Nancy cum too.

Moments later she was tightening around your cock, your name falling from her lips when she came.

When Nancy’s body stopped spasming in aftershocks you gently pulled out of her and threw the condom away.

“Do we need anything? Food? Water?” You asked.

“I’m fine, can you just hold me?” She replied.

“Of course,” you said laying next to her, your arms going around Nancy while she laid her head on your chest.

“That was amazing,” she smiled.

“It really was,” you said out of breath, “I love you Nancy.”

“I love you too,” she said backing kissing you softly.


	8. Careful (nsfw)

Nancy was in your lap as you sat on her bed, your lips attached to her neck.

You bit down on her shoulder making her gasp, soothing it with your tongue afterwards.

“Don’t be so rough, there can’t be any marks,” she groaned.

“But i want the whole world to know you’re mine,” you grunted, your hands gliding up her thighs and underneath her sundress.

“I think they already do,” she chuckled, “i mean you couldn’t keep your hands off me at the mall yesterday.”

“I can’t help it that my girlfriend is so damn hot,” you said picking her up and laying her back against the mattress.

You kissed her roughly, your hand palming her chest through her dress.

“I think my moms gonna be home soon,” she said reluctantly.

“Good thing I know how you to make you cum quickly then,” you grinned, tugging the bottom of her dress up over her waist and pulling her panties off, tossing them to the floor.

Your fingers teased her clit before moving lower to feel how wet she was.

“I’d say you’re close already Nancy Wheeler,” you smiled.

“You have that effect on me Y/N Y/L/N,” she said moaning when two fingers slipped inside her.

You moved your fingers in and out of her, your thumb adding pressure to her clit.

Suddenly your hand was gone and before Nancy could protest you were undoing your jeans and pulling your hard cock out.

Grabbing a condom from your pocket you quickly put it on, wasting no time in pushing your cock inside her.

Nancy grasped at the sheets under her as her eyes screwed shut.

You thrusted your hips, Nancy moaning loudly.

Your lips went back to her neck, nipping more gently this time to not leave any marks as per her request.

Just a few minutes later Nancy was screaming your name as she came, you following shortly after.

Your breathing was starting to return to normal when you heard a car pulling into the driveway.

“Shit my mom’s home, she’ll freak if she finds out we were here alone,” she said as you two frantically collected yourselves.

“Don’t worry I’ll just sneak out the window, wouldn’t be the first time,” you chuckled grabbing your jacket from her desk chair.

“Be more careful this time will you, you almost broke your neck last time,” she laughed, kissing you deeply before finally letting you climb out her window.

“I love you too,” you teased.


End file.
